


Puisqu'elles s'aiment

by malurette



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, dealing with classism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tout serait plus simple si on ne s'embarrassait pas d'autant de barrières.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Puisqu'elles s'aiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À la dérobée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111507) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Puisqu'elles s'aiment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sophie, Marianne/Héloïse  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Céline Sciamma, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** IDAHoT (17 mai '20)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Sophie voit et ne dit rien. Elle tait ses doutes, sur sa maîtresse dont on ne prononce plus le nom – il est trop tard pour elle désormais – et sur la nouvelle et la peintre/compagne. Le scandale avec elles c'est la différence de classe, c'est que Marianne soit une artiste. Les artistes, les nobles les tolèrent parce que les amuse et le peuple se demande à quoi ils riment ? mais Marianne est gentille, Sophie se lie vite avec elle. C’est une sorte de servante elle aussi après tout. 

C'est Marianne qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre ses dessins à elle et les broderies de Sophie, ce qui l’étonne, mais bon... Elle ne la prend pas de haut ; Héloïse non plus d’ailleurs.   
Le départ de la Comtesse les met toutes sur un pied d'égalité, temporairement en tout cas. Les préjugés volent en éclat. Elles partagent leur vie, les tâches domestiques, leurs moments de loisir, un peu d’éducation, et…   
C'est Héloïse qui insiste pour que Marianne peigne cette scène si personnelle, ensuite. Quelque chose qui n’appartient qu’à elles normalement, quelque chose que les nobles ne veulent pas savoir du peuple, quelque chose que les femmes ne veulent pas montrer aux hommes. La vie la plus intime…   
Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se complique autant la vie, d’ailleurs ?  
Qu'elles soient deux femmes, en regard de ça, n’a aucune espèce d'importance. Cependant Héloïse doit toujours se marier et Marianne couve l'espoir qu'elle s'enfuira avec elle. Sophie le suppose, en tout cas. 

Si Héloïse s’enfuyait avec un homme, n’importe lequel, la maison ne se relèverait pas du scandale. Mais avec Marianne…   
Et si elle ne le fait pas ? Elle-même quand ça sera fini, Héloïse ne l'emmènera pas à Milan dans ses bagages, elle trouvera du personnel sur place. Sa vie est ici. Que Héloïse parte à Milan ou à Paris – par pitié, pas au pied de la falaise – Sophie, elle, restera. Elle trouvera une autre place dans les environs peut-être, ou épousera son propre galant un peu plus tôt que prévu, et décidera quand il sera temps de faire un enfant ? une petite vie tranquille, sans passion. 

Sophie les envie un peu. Elles ne sont pas plus libres qu’elle, mais elles sont plus heureuses. Ces quelques jours en tout cas. Peut-être qu’elles sont plus malheureuses aussi, mais… au moins elles vivent et elles aiment intensément et elles savent exactement ce qu’elles choisissent.


End file.
